


Dear Diary

by cbris_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbris_writes/pseuds/cbris_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Chloe meant to find Beca’s diary and read it, but sometimes things just happen, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Chloe wrapped her fingers delicately around the battered notebook, her eyes wide with shock as she realized what she’d come across. She and Beca were supposed to be studying together that night, and she’d gotten to Beca’s dorm early so Kimmy Jin let her in before leaving the room for the night. Chloe was simply rummaging through the younger woman’s desk drawers for a pen when she’d come across the diary unintentionally. She knew she should just put the book back, but curiosity hooked her and she peeled back the cover to reveal the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don’t really get the point of recording my thoughts in a ridiculous journal, but seeing as my father insisted on me making this a regular habit, why not humor him a little?_

_It’s my first official day of college. I moved into my dorm earlier this afternoon. My roommate is creepy as hell. I already hate it here._

_Went to the activities fair after I got everything situated in my room. Aside from the radio station internship I’m hoping to get, there’s nothing worthwhile to do at this school. Although the redhead who stopped me at the fair was pretty cute, I must admit. Her friend seemed pretty uptight though. Maybe she just needs to get laid, who knows._

_I do hope I see that redhead again though. I think her name was Chloe…I don’t really remember._

“Okay seriously Chloe, you need to stop. This is an invasion of privacy,” Chloe reprimanded out loud to herself, embarrassment flushing her cheeks as she placed the book back on the desk. She sat for a few minutes, fidgeting with her hands as she watched the minute hand on the clock above the doorway move at an agonizingly slow pace. Her eyes were locked on the journal, fighting hard against her inquisitive mind to keep herself from cracking open the notebook.

It took five minutes for Chloe to give in to herself. She grabbed the notebook, hastily opening it to the next entry as she began to soak in the younger woman’s written words.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember that redhead I told you about? She sorta walked into my shower today. On purpose. And naked. To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement. Sure, I’ve wanted to see her again, but I was definitely not expecting for it to happen like this. There I was, minding my own business, singing Titanium cause I’ve been trying to sample it in a mix I’ve been working on and it’s been stuck in my head, and she just walks in on me in the shower like it’s no big deal. And if that wasn’t weird enough, she told me the song was her diddle jam_. _What the hell, right? But wait. It gets worse. She practically forced me to sing the song for her. She made me sing her masturbation song to her. While she and I were both naked. I mean, come on. It was so awkward and uncomfortable and I had to put a LOT of effort into not looking at her body. I think she caught me looking at least once. Oh well._

_She asked me (or told me, rather) to audition for that a cappella thing I told you about already. I’m still not sure if I’m gonna do it. Dad said if I join a club and make an effort to try to be involved in “college life” for a year, he’d help me move to LA at the end of spring semester. I could be killing two birds with one stone. Join a club, see Redhead more often. That’s manageable, right?_

A fierce blush overtook Chloe’s cheeks as she recalled the whole “shower incident”. Just as Beca had with Chloe, the older woman had a difficult time keeping her eyes off the DJ’s body when the pair stood naked in the tiny stall. She’d been seeing Tom at the time, though, so none of that mattered anyway.

Skipping through a few entries, Chloe stopped on a page halfway through the journal. Her eyes grew wide as she read what Beca wrote, her jaw slightly ajar in disbelief.

_Houston, we have a problem._

_Remember the redhead? Just like I thought, her name is Chloe. And I did end up going to auditions like she asked. I got in. That’s not the problem though._

_I kinda sorta have a thing for Chloe._

_Not like a “let’s hook up and have sex a couple times before we awkwardly pretend it never happened” kind of thing, but like a “I might like you more than I’m supposed to and it’s terrifying cause it could be serious” thing. There are so many things wrong with this scenario._

_For starters, I don’t know if she’s into girls. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m into girls. I mean, I’ve always wondered what it’d be like and all but isn’t that just a natural curiosity to have? I feel like it is. To make matters worse, Jesse won’t stop coming on to me no matter how often I shoot him down. It’s really annoying and I’d wish he’d just give up._

_Chloe’s different though. I can’t really pinpoint why it’s different, but it just is. As stupid as this sounds, I feel as if our lives were meant to cross each other’s. Like we were destined to meet. Okay, this sounds stupid. I’m done with this for the day._

“What are you reading, Chlo?” Beca’s voice snapped Chloe out of her trance, a look of panic falling upon her face as she slammed the notebook shut.

“N-nothing,” she mumbled, her face beginning to match her hair color.

Beca crossed the tiny room towards the older woman, her eyes twisted in confusion as she stared at the notebook. “Is that my journal?”

“I’m so sorry, Beca. I was just looking for a pen and I accidentally found it in your desk and I shouldn’t have looked at it and I-“

“You read my diary?” Beca’s voice was laced with hurt, a look of betrayal etched into her gray eyes. Chloe stared at the pen in her hand, silently cursing herself for being so insistent on finding the damn writing utensil in the first place. “How much of it did you read?”

“Not that much, I swear,” Chloe rushed, praying her answer would relieve some of the tension that filled the room.

“Flip to the last entry you read,” Beca commanded stoically. Chloe obliged, worry filling her mind as she turned the pages in the notebook. Stopping on the page she’d just been reading a few minutes prior, she held the journal out to the younger woman. Beca read the first few sentences, running a hand through her hair when she realized which entry it was.

“Shit,” she muttered, shutting the book firmly and causing Chloe to flinch.

“What you wrote…is it true?” Chloe hesitated, unsure what to expect from the DJ. Beca stared at the journal in her hands, running her thumbs across the words etched on the cover.

“Every single word of it.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that maybe I feel the same as you?” Chloe drew in a deep breath, her eyes locked on Beca.

“Probably not,” the shorter woman laughed. “Sounds to me like you’re just trying to diffuse the situation or something cause you feel guilty.”

“I’m not lying, you know,” Chloe huffed.

Beca quirked an eyebrow, her free hand falling to her hip. “Oh really? Prove it.”

Chloe closed the space between them, needing no further instruction as she pressed her lips to the younger woman’s. Before Beca could register what was happening, Chloe pulled away, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“Believe me now?”

“I dunno, maybe if you try one more time,” Beca shrugged, feigning ignorance. Chloe kissed her again, this time garnering an immediate response from the DJ. Beca’s lips moved in perfect sync against the redhead’s, her tongue swiping along Chloe’s lower lip in desperation to feel more of her. Chloe happily complied, snaking her arms around Beca’s neck as the kiss deepened. Beca pulled away first, panting heavily as both women tried to catch their breaths.

“Okay, I believe you,” Beca laughed, her hands resting on Chloe’s waist as she placed a small kiss on her cheek.

“Does this mean you forgive me for reading your diary?” Chloe asked, running her fingers lightly through Beca’s hair.

“I guess I can let it slide this one time.”


End file.
